Traditionally, banking services such as depositing, withdrawing, check cashing, loan payments, and the like are carried out solely within the premises of the bank. In recent years the expansion of these banking activities has led to the establishment of miniature branch offices to bring the services of the bank closer to the customer. The bank leases space and staffs the miniature branch at the appropriate times to provide banking services. Another recent approach has been to send a guarded, roving cashier through office buildings and manufacturing facilities to cash checks and handle simple transactions on pay days. Both miniature branches and roving cashiers have limitations. The miniature branch requires costly equipment and leased space. The roving cashier is out of communication with the bank and unable to verify account balances and the like.